1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro controller system, in particular, to a ceiling fan positioning structure for shielding a hanging portion of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceiling fan has been extensively applied to home life in order to enhance the aspect of room of house and efficiency of conduction current of room, according to the upgrade of living standard. Hence, the ceiling fan is favorable by consumers.
Referring to FIG. 1, in generally, the hanging portion 11 of the ceiling fan is fixed by the fixing frame 12. Hence, the ceiling fan is fixed on a ceiling by using the fixing frame 12. The fixing frame 12 is covered by a external casing 13 and the external casing 13 is fixed by matching the screw 14a and the fixing frame 12 in order to increase the aspect of the ceiling fan. In addition, a motor 15 of the ceiling fan is covered by a casing 16, and the screws 14b pass through the casing 16 to fix the casing 16 on a fixture 17 that is disposed on the motor 15. The motor 15 is cover by the casing 16 in order to increase the aspect of the ceiling fan.
Although the external casing 13 and the fixing frame 12 are fixed together and the casing 16 and the fixture 17 are fixed together by screwing, there are some following defects during the assembly of the ceiling fan:
Because the ceiling fan is assembled on the ceiling and above the assembler, it is inconvenient for assembler to assemble the ceiling fan essentially. When assembling the external casing 13 or the casing 16, the assembler needs to use one hand to hold the external casing 13 or the casing 16, and the assembler only can use another idle hand to screw the screws 14a, 14b. Hence, it is difficult for the assembler to use one hand to fix the external casing 13 on the fixing frame 12 or fix the casing 16 on the fixture 17 by using the screws 14a, 14b. In addition, when the assembler uses one hand to hold the external casing 13 or the casing 16, and the assembler cannot smoothly and quickly screw the screws 14a, 14b on the external casing 13 or the casing 16 by using another idle hand. Because the assembler cannot smoothly screw the screws 14a, 14b on the external casing 13 or the casing 16, the screws 14a, 14b would fall down easily during the assembly of the external casing 13 or the casing 16.